Split Second Changes
by Liei
Summary: Ed comes back to Rizenbool injured and ill. The others save his life but are they ready to except the fact that Ed has taked on double punishment from his master so that Al is not punished. (EdxWinry)
1. Default Chapter

_**Split Second Changes**_

Hi people. Most of these will not follow all of the manga. This is my first time doing a Full Metal Alchemist fanfic. I plan on doing several though. I hope you enjoy it and that you will give some positive feedback.

_**Chapter 1**_

Edward Elric lay motionless on the road. His breathing was harsh and labored. He struggled to his feet. His right arm hung limply, a twisted, torn mess that shone dully in the sunlight. The metal was almost completely destroyed. He started to walk again. He had fallen several times and each time he had struggled to his feet. He was deep in the mountains near Rizenbool, his hometown. His face was flushed from fever and his eyes had a dazed look in them. No one was around when he entered his hometown. It was quiet. He noticed military cars but he paid no heed to them.

'Winry…' he thought, 'Got to get to Winry. She can help…'

He walked alone down the empty streets.

Roy Mustang kept his eyes glued to the road that led in and out of Rizenbool. Ed was long overdue for a visit to him, Winry, Alphonse, and Pinako. He had not come to headquarters in Central nor had Ed come here to Rizenbool. But someone else who was also interested with Ed and Al had come. Izumi Curtis, Ed's and Al's very terrifying master, from what Al said, and her husband Siguar Curtis had come to Rizenbool. Izumi had gotten a feeling that something was wrong. When they had gotten to Rizenbool she had learned just how right she was. Al was a suit of armor and Ed was missing. He sighed. It was going to be another long, boring, torturous day of waiting. Izumi was yet again screeching at the top of her lungs at Alphonse. Something about training could be heard. Suddenly Roy saw a flash of red. There on the road was Full Metal, but something wasn't right. He wasn't walking like usual and he drug his left leg just the tiniest bit, but it alarmed Roy. He ran outside. When he got closer he noticed just how terrible the young State Alchemist looked. He caught Ed just as the boy collapsed.

"Full Metal what the hell happen to you? Winry, Alphonse, Izumi, Pinako come quick! It's Edward! He is in bad shape!"

Izumi came running first with Al right behind her. She snatched the boy out of Roy's arms and cradled the fevered alchemist. "Edward! Oh Edward, look at you. You look terrible." She shifted his bangs out of his eyes. Tears filled her eyes as she thought about what could happen to the small teenager that she held so close to her heart. "We need to get him inside! Winry get your stuff ready. Pinako go help Winry. Alphonse I need you to go and heat up some water for us. Colonel you come with me." She carried Ed in despite the fact that she was ill. Izumi laid him on a bed.

Ed stirred restlessly. "Master? Is it really you? Sorry I caused so much trouble… I always mess things up... I should have listened... But I didn't… Now look at Al and me... It's all my fault that this happened to us... Mom I'm sorry... I promised to take care of Al…" Ed rambled on.

Izumi watched as dreams tortured her student. She knew what he had done. Alphonse had told her everything that he knew. Ed blamed himself for many things that were not even his fault, but he thought they were. He blamed himself for the death of Nina, Alexander the dog, and Lieutenant Colonel Hughes. After his death he had surpassed his best friend, Roy Mustang, in rank. He had been helping Ed and Al in their search and study of the Philosopher's Stone. And that was why he had died at the hands of the homunculi Lust and Envy. He was hunted by the homunculi and a guy named Scar. If she ever met him in a dark alley one night she would obliterated the guy. He would cease to exist. If you wanted to live a nice, long, happy life you did not mess with Izumi Curtis and the people she cared about.

The others came in and things were set up. Everyone except Al, Winry, and Pinako left the room. Siguar was now back from town. He put a reassuring arm around Izumi and she pressed herself close to him for comfort. Roy paced as the hours passed by. Finally Winry opened the door holding the mangled automail arm.

"We're done. Several times we thought he was going to die but he pulled through. He's tough. He won't give up on life. Mrs. Curtis you can go in if you want to. You all can if you stay quiet."

Izumi and Roy went as soon as Al and Pinako left the room.

"Edward? Can you hear me? If you can just give me a tiny sign." She looked down at the sleeping alchemist. "Anything that will tell me that you are all right. Please Ed."

In his sleep Ed shifted slightly and mumbled "Master…"

Tears filled her eyes and she finally broke down. Tears streamed down her face. Roy put a hand on her shoulder and said "He is very strong. You should be very proud of him. Don't worry. He's pulled through many injuries and when he had the automail surgery he didn't scream even once."

"…I can't help but worry. Al and Ed are the only kids I really consider my own. I may not be their mother but when it comes to them I would do anything. When someone messes with the people I care about they have just assured their own fate. I can't let them get away with hurting my family. These two are my children just as if I had given birth to them. They are my babies! The only ones I have. They were little children when they came to me. Proud, brave, determined to learn, they are so different, so unique in their own way. How could I not want to shelter them? How could I not come to love them as I watched them grow? How can I do nothing but worry when some madman has hurt my baby damnit?! How can I not worry when my child is on the brink of death?! Tell me that!"

"…sigh…Your right you know. Some madman is out there and he will be found. Even if it is the last thing I do we'll find that asshole. We'll hunt him to the end of the earth if we must. Full Metal is special. He touches something in you when you first meet him. There is so much compassion, understanding, pain, knowledge, and maturity in him. He may act like the child he is at times but never have I seen such a mature boy in all my life. I will do anything I have to do to help them both. Believe me when I say that Full Metal is like a son to me. For three years I watched him go on mission after mission with the same determination and bravery that a war hero would have when his country was threatened. If it should ever come to war breaking out I know Full Metal would come and help even if he wasn't called to the battlefield. I will do all I can to help him and Alphonse in their quest."

"Thank you. If you find anything on this madman please contact me. I would like to know who or what did this to Ed."

"Don't worry. We'll do what we can."

"Izumi dear? Are you all right?" Siguar came in.

"Yes. Just a little stressed. I'm just fine. I am going to stay here just a little longer. Is that okay dear?"

"Yes. I'll stay with you and the colonel. How is he?"

"He hasn't had any problems yet so we are hopeful that this night will pass uneventfully. Winry is worried about him though. I should go see her." Izumi said.

"No. I will go. Full Metal works for me. This is my fault. I had a feeling that this particular mission would end badly but I sent him anyway." Roy left the room in search of Winry.

(Two days later)

"Oooowwww. My head hurts. God, what hit me?" Ed looked around the room and realized that his very terrifying master was right beside him, fast asleep. She was pale and looked completely exhausted. "Master." He whispered.

Izumi was half awake when she heard "Master." Her head snapped up and she looked into the exhausted golden eyes of the boy that she held so dear to her heart. "Edward! Your awake!" Izumi ran to the door. "You guys he's up."

Ed identified several voices at once.

"Big brother!"-Al

"Ed!"-Granny Pinako

"Full Metal! Finally! We were worried. You had not moved in two days."-Roy

"What is going on? What's all the commotion? Is it Ed? Is he awake?"-Winry

"The boy is up? That's good."-Siguar

"Gggggaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh. Too much noise." Ed whimpered helplessly and curled up on his left side.

"Quiet. He is still quite ill." Winry's soft voice drifted to him.

"Winry? Thank God." Ed shifted so that he could look at her. "I thought I was going crazy. I kept thinking about you. You were the first person who came to my completely scattered thoughts." He smiled softly. "I knew if I could just reach you everything would be alright. I guess I was right. Thanks a lot Winry, you too Granny Pinako. What would I do without you two?"

"Go completely insane I guess." Winry said. "The others helped too. Your master has been watch over you for the last two days."

"WHAT?!" Ed's shock was echoed in his voice. "You stayed up two days and nights? You should have been resting. You know your ill Master. Please go rest now. In a REAL bed not a chair."

Izumi stared at him. "You were the one on the brink of death and yet you are worried about me?"

"I'm not that ill. I'll be up in a few days if Major Armstrong isn't here and if he is, he doesn't decide to tackle me out of worry. Gaw…that really hurts. Colonel you need to keep that man away from me when I am recovering from injuries. When he is around I tend to stay in the hospital longer than normal." Ed shook his head.

"Of course Full Metal. We wouldn't want that at all. I'll make sure you aren't tackled any more."

"Big brother I'm so glad that you are awake now. I was very worried about you. How are you feeling?"

"Better than I was feeling a couple days ago. I thought I was going to die before I reached here. I'll tell you what though, that guy who attacked me won't attack another person ever. He's dead. He was so determined to kill me that he never saw the spikes I had just transmuted. I had to use a transmutation circle because of my arm so it took a little longer than usual. They were met to be protection for me but he impaled himself. It was gross so don't ask about it. Colonel don't even expect me to go into detail in either a written or spoken report. Just take my word for it. The guy is D-E-A-D dead. I never want to see that image in my head ever again…I hope you guys don't see it either. It…wasn't human, but it did die. I was still there when it finally died. It's death wasn't slow but it didn't die immediately either. A sad way to go if you ask me."

"Indeed it is Edward. To die a slow death is very painful if you are fatally injured. You should have put it out of it misery just to be humane." Izumi said

"The thing is that I couldn't even lift a finger to help myself. I was exhausted to the point that I could not even walk. I had to wait several hours to even climb to my feet let alone walk. Luckily Rizenbool wasn't too far away otherwise I wouldn't have made it. All I could do was hope that Winry and Granny Pinako were here to help me. After awhile I could just barely recognize certain landmarks. Colonel did I see a bunch of military cars when I first came into town? I'm not entirely sure."

"Yes you did Full Metal. We came here looking for you. We had search squads and everything else we could think of."

"They sure did Ed. I have almost got half of your automail arm done. Whew…I hope this does the trick. I stayed up all night. I'm so glad you are feeling better. We were all worried half to death over you."

"Yeah. Sorry to make you all worry like that. Thanks Win, for everything. My other arm was completely destroyed. The thing had teeth like razor blades for metal. Ack! I never want to go through that again. I can't begin to describe how much this means to me. I mean to pay you back when I'm better."

"Don't worry about that Full Metal. The military is going to cover everything. Including the automail repairs…Actually it will all be coming from me. I'm the one who sent you on that mission so I'll be the one to pay for everything for you."

"Um…Thanks Colonel." Ed smiled. "So I guess you know all about what happen Master."

"Yes I do Edward…sigh…I can't really blame you though. You and your brother just wanted to see your mother. You were young. But that still doesn't excuse the fact that you did the opposite of what I said. You got some hard core training coming when you're completely healed. So do you Alphonse. That will be part of your punishment."

"Yes Ma'am." They said in unison.

Everyone left soon afterwards. "Master…do you have a moment to spare? I have something I need to say. I couldn't say it while Al was here."

"I guess. Shoot."

"Well you know how me and Al tried to bring back our mother. You know how me and Al paid the price for that." He looked Izumi straight in the eyes. "I won't lie and I won't be polite about it because what I have to say isn't proper master-student talk. Al paid the highest price. He lost his whole body. He shouldn't be punished. What good will it do if he can't feel pain? He can't cry, eat, laugh so hard he falls flat on his butt. He can't sleep like you or me; he can't feel hot or cold, hard or soft things. The worst of it all is that he can't give his only brother a real hug. It hurts me so much to see him like this. Before I could tell if something was troubling him and now I can only tell by how silent he is. He can't do anything normal and it's my fault. Nothing I do will change the past, but I'm determined to get Al's body back. I don't care what happens to me as long I can hold my brother like brothers should be able to one last time. If I die so be it, but I will not leave my brother to suffer like that for all eternity. What good is being in an immortal body if you can't enjoy the riches that life itself has to offer? At one time my brother even asked if his soul was artificially created! I didn't even know he was thinking like that! Why should he be punished for something that he had already been punished for?! He paid the highest price! He lost everything but his soul, memories, and feelings. Everything else is gone! I deserve to be punished not Al. He paid the price for tampering with forbidden alchemy. So did I, but the price I paid was no where near as high as his." Tears had started to run down Ed's face as he spoke. "Please try to understand. I don't speak out of disrespect. I speak from my heart and my soul. I may be just a student but this is my little brother. He is all I have left of the family we once were. I won't lose him and I won't let him be punished for something that he was already punished for! He lost everything except me that day. I won't let him lose anything else. Never again will he have to lose anything. I'm going to make damn sure of that. Nothing I do will give him back the lost years of his life, but I can make sure that the rest of his life is wonderful and full of happiness." Ed fell silent. He did not notice how pale Izumi had gotten during his speech.

"This is how you really feel Edward?"

"I won't lie. Yes ma'am."

"Your determined to take on double punishment?"

"If it comes to that yes."

"You don't care if you die as long as your brother gets his body back?"

"Like I said so be it. At least I'll get to hold him one last time like a real brother would."

"Will you regret this later?"

"My body might protest the rough treatment but my mind and soul will lighter, so no, I will not regret my choice later."

"Your brother will be angry that you took on this much responsibility."

"I know. But it is the only way. To take punishment will lighten the mind and soul. It might hurt the body and the punisher may not like it but it will help those in the wrong see the wrong that they have done. If Al gets angry let him. I know what I am doing and I don't and will not regret this choice one bit."

"Edward you are one of the craziest yet bravest boys I have ever met. When you're completely healed we'll start. You chose the punishment so I have no choice but to go all out on you."

"I know. Just know this. I won't hate you so you can't hate yourself for my choice. Okay?"

"Yes. I'm just sorry it has to be this way."

"Me too, but it is the only way."

"Get some sleep now Edward."

"Yes ma'am."

Izumi left the room. She went and sat beside Alphonse when she found him. "Al, what do you think of your brother?"

"Brother is kind, compassionate, understanding, loveable at times, completely unselfish, and above all else willing to give up everything just for me. Brother may act childish at times but he is really mature. He has pulled many all nighters just to find information that might help us on our quest. He has excepted mission after mission even though he has been down right exhausted when he gets back from one. He does it all for me even though it might get him killed."

"What if I told you that he was taking on your punishment as well as his own?"

"I could not stop him. When brother has made up his mind he won't change it. He has excepted my punishment too hasn't he?"

"I wish it were otherwise but he won't change his mind."

"Ed puts a lot of blame on himself. I wish he wouldn't."

"So do I Alphonse, but the minds of those who feel guilty can only be appeased by punishment."

Up in Ed's room he had gotten up slowly and stood in front of the window. Winry, who had heard the whole conversation, came in and put her arms around Ed's waist. They stood there in silence watching the sunset and dreading the day he would have to face punishment at the hands of his master. Roy stood outside listening to Izumi and Al, Pinako stood solemn faced, and Siguar bowed his head in silent admiration to the brave boy had taught and cared for. For all of them it was a day of deep sadness and regret. But Ed's mind was made up. He would face punishment like a man and he would not complain.

"Winry…"

"Yes Ed?"

"Whatever happens…I want you to know that I love you Winry. I think I always have."

I'm so sorry to those of you that thought it would turn out different. No, Ed will not die at the hands of his master. I hope you enjoy it. Rated PG 13 for now. Will be rated R for later chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Split Second Changes**_

Hi people. Thanks for the reviews. I know that it is out of character A LOT, but that was how I had planned it from the start. I hope you all liked it and here is the second chapter.

_ Last time- "Winry…"_

_ "Yes Ed?"_

"_Whatever happens…I want you to know that I love you, Winry. I think I always have._

_**Chapter 2**_

"Ed?" Winry stared at Ed in shock. Had he just said what she had always hoped he would say?

"Winry, I don't want you to think that I'm just saying this. I want you to know the truth. I want you to know before there comes a day that I might never come back."

The look on Ed's face told her that what he was saying was true. "Oh Ed, don't say that. Of course you'll come back. You always do, Ed. And I want you to know that…I love you too Ed. I have since we were little kids. That will never change."

"I just hope it stays that way. Don't tell anyone okay? I don't want them to know yet. Besides if Mustang found out I'd never ever hear the end of it. Damn that man. I think he was put here to drive me freaking insane. It's Full Metal do this, Full Metal do that, Full Metal you're too short. Geez that man is annoying."

"He's not that bad."

"You don't have to work with him…sigh…Sometimes he's really nice. He acts like he cares and then all of a sudden he goes and starts driving me up the damn wall again."

Winry laughed softly. "Some things will never change will they?"

"No, I guess not."

"I don't care if you're short. You are perfect just the way you are. Nothing can change that. Even if you do grow any taller you'll still be you. My perfect Full Metal Alchemist."

Ed blushed and chuckled. "Perfect am I? I'm not perfect. I don't even have a complete body. My right arm and left leg are made of automail."

"It makes up who you are Ed. I helped get you back on your feet. Helping you makes me feel wanted, needed, and special. You get in so many fights and most of the time you damage the automail. When you come here or I have to go to Central to repair the automail I can't help but worry. It reminds me just how close to death you come when you have to fight like you do."

"Winry…"

"Don't worry about me thinking you're not perfect because even with the automail you are Edward Elric. You are the elder Elric brother who nearly died and then decided to get automail. When most people would have screamed in pain you didn't. A little boy with so much determination that it was kind of weird. Ed you are who you are and no one should try to change you at all."

"Thanks Win. You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"I know." She looked out the window. "Look at that sunset. It's beautiful. The most beautiful I've ever seen."

"Yeah. It's almost as beautiful as you, you know."

"You're just saying that."

"Hell no I'm not."

"Ed."

"It's true. We can stand here all night and argue and you won't win, Winry."

"Men…They're all so stubborn."

"If we weren't how would we ever get a point across to you women?"

"No idea."

"Let's go to bed."

"Huh?"

"Not in that way. I just mean…well, could you just stay tonight Winry. We've got to make sure Master goes to bed properly tonight and…plus I'd feel more comfortable if you stay."

"Okay. I'll tell her that I'll be with you tonight."

"Thanks Winry."

"Anything for my handsome alchemist."

Ed blushed again and Winry hugged him.

'What would I ever do without her?" Ed thought as he wrapped his arms around her.

She pulled away. "I'll go tell her now."

"Okay."

Winry went down stairs and Ed waited. When she came back up she flashed him a thumbs up sign. He patted the spot on the bed beside him. She smiled and walked over to him. He held out his left hand and she took it. As they lay side by side she wondered about the sudden changes that had been made. She laid her head on Ed's chest and listened to his heartbeat as it slowed in his sleep. His slow rhythmic breathing lulled her to sleep that night.

(Morning)

Al came in to his brother's room and beheld a sight he had never before seen in his life. Winry lay beside Ed, her head on his chest, sleeping peacefully. Ed was still asleep as well; a small smile was on his face. Al backed out of the room quietly. After going down stairs he gestured to Izumi.

"What is it, Alphonse?"

"Go look in Ed's room."

She went up stairs to see what had Al riled up. She looked into Ed's room and nearly decided to throw something at his head when Winry stirred. She closed the door quickly.

"Ed? Ed it's time to get up."

"No. Just give me a few more minutes Winry. Damn that dang sun for being too bright. What's the rush."

"Nothing. I just don't want people getting the wrong impression."

"Anyone sneaks in I'll throw the wash bowl at them. I'm too tired to get up right now. Besides you work too hard. You stay up all night and day trying to fix that automail. You deserve a day to relax and just be lazy."

"Yeah. But won't everyone be suspicious?"

"Do they want a wash bowl to the head? If they don't they'll leave you alone today."

"Ed." Winry chuckled. "I still have to fix breakfast. Then I'll come back up. May be I'll be a to find one of my board games."

"Sounds like we got a plan for a part of the day. Then what will we do?"

"Well since your not supposed to be walking around…We still have a wheel chair that you could use. Maybe we could go for a walk?"

"Sounds good. Hey you remember that one area near the river? We could go there for a part of the day. Besides I think I'm ready to go insane if I don't get out of this room."

"Okay. I'll ask the others about it later. Hmm. Now what about the rest of the day? We still haven't planned the whole day yet."

"Drive Colonel Basterd insane for about half an hour with mindless talk about nothing?"

"Ed!"

"What?!"

"That isn't nice!"

"So! He drives me up the wall way too much anyway."

"Okay fine. We'll drive Colonel Mustang crazy for half an hour. What next?"

"I don't know…Maybe we can talk about what has been going on over here while I was gone?"

"Sounds good to me…sigh…I got to go get dressed and make breakfast now. You want me to call Al so you two can talk?"

"Yeah. I have a feeling Master told Al about my decision. I want to make sure he isn't mad."

"Kay."

Winry left the room and called Al. He came in shortly afterwards, as did their master.

"Hey Al."

"Hi brother. Are you feeling better now?" Al asked.

"Yeah. Hey Master."

"Hello Edward."

"Al, I wanted to talk to you about yesterday. The decision I made is the one I'm going to stick by. I feel that it is the right decision. I wouldn't have made it if it didn't feel right. I don't want you to be angry with me I just want you to understand."

"I do brother. I'm not angry. I just wish you wouldn't place so much blame on yourself. I know you will do what you must to help me but please don't blame yourself so much."

Ed smiled sadly. "Don't worry Al, everything will be fine. I promise."

"Okay brother."

"Now, go bother Roy for me until later. Me and Winry plan to drive him completely insane for half an hour today."

"Brother." The amused sound in Al's voice made Ed laugh.

Izumi smiled. 'It seems like Ed is back to being himself today.' She thought.

Later Winry called that it was time for breakfast and brought Ed's breakfast and a board game up stairs. They sat there playing the game for two hours before Ed yawned.

"This is getting boring." He said.

"Yeah. I'll go see if it is okay for me to take you with me for our walk."

"Kay, Winry."

"Mrs. Curtis, Colonel Mustang is it okay if I take Ed for a walk. We have a wheel chair, so he won't be over exerting himself."

"Well Full Metal does need to get out. I think it's fine." Roy said.

"Just don't wander to far." Izumi warned, "I don't want to have to come after you two. You understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Winry ran up stairs and told Ed the good news. She got the wheel chair out and Al helped Ed down the stairs. When he sat down and they had said goodbye to the others they left the house. Winry pushed the wheel chair to the river.

"It's so peaceful here, Winry. That's why I wanted to come here. No people to constantly popping in and out of the room, no horrible yelling to give you a headache, just the calm, peaceful sounds of the river."

"Yeah. I would love to stay here all day but then we couldn't bug Roy."

"Heheheh. This is going to be so much fun."

They sat there under the sun for four hours just talking about old times and his work in Central. Finally Ed looked at his watch, flicking it open and quickly closing it.

"Time to go back." He said.

Winry said, "Time goes by so quickly when you're having fun."

"Yeah. I know."

They went back and they went into the room Roy was reading in. For half an hour they some how managed to drive him insane with their completely mindless talk.

"That is enough Full Metal. Both of you please leave right now."

They left the room and Ed laughed. "We did it! We managed to drive Colonel Basterd insane!"

Winry laughed as well.

Al smiled as he watched them. 'They look so happy. I hope he stays like this.'

They went up stairs, Al helping Ed again. He lay on the bed quietly for a while before asking, "So what's been happening around here, Winry?"

Winry began to talk softly, telling him about the changes in Rizenbool and in their home. They talked until supper was ready and Winry was called down to get food for her and Ed. They ate in silence. Once in a while Ed would look up and smile softly. Sometimes she could see the physical and emotional pain, which he hid so well, in his eyes. It made her so sad and somewhat angry. She hated to see that pain in his eyes. 'I have to do something, but what? What would help ease that pain?' She sighed very softly.

Later they sat on the bed just enjoying the warmth the other gave and the comforting silence that surrounded the room. Ed had one arm wrapped about her waist and his head lay on her shoulder. Winry looked down at him. It was just how she had imagined it would be. The two of them sitting together, not talking, just enjoying the other's presence and leaning on each other for support. She smiled and Ed smiled back at her. They stayed that way for a long time looking out the window at the fading light of the sun. They didn't know that Al and Izumi were watching. Izumi shut the door quietly.

"Master, do you think those two are finally admitting that they like each other?" Al asked as they walked down the stairs.

"I don't know. It certainly looks that way, Alphonse. It is for the best however. He never really had someone to love him and give him the moral support that the love of a woman gives. Winry just might be that woman, Al. He needs someone to be there for him in the ways you can't be there for him. Every man or woman needs the support and love that the other gives. Like me and Siguar."

"Oh. So them being together is a good thing?"

"As long as they don't do anything beyond hugging, yes."

"Oh. Is anything beyond that bad?"

"It is not meant for children's ears."

"Oh. That bad?"

"For kids, yes. Adults, no."

"Oh, okay."

They sat on the couch in silence. Ed and Winry sat there on the bed a little while longer before she got up and turned out the light. She lay down beside him and laid her head on his chest. She stayed that way for a while.

"Ed?"

"Hmm?"

She propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him. He looked up at her.

"Winry?"

Winry leaned down and kissed him gently. They were both surprised by her bravery and she pulled away. He caught her shoulder and brought her back down. He kissed her with a possessiveness that shocked Winry. She leaned closer to him and deepened the kiss. A low moan was torn from Ed's throat. When they broke the kiss their breathing was ragged and harsh.

"Winry…God, what you do to me…"

Winry gasped. "Ed?"

"Winry if we continue I don't think I could…"

"I don't care. I just want to be with you Ed. No one else just you."

"Winry." He groaned.

"I mean it. I really do."

"You know there's no going back then, right?"

"Yes."

Ed kissed her again, roughly this time. It made her gasp softly. His arm wandered down her back in a gentle caress. He brought his hand back up to caress her neck.

"Ed."

"Sshh."

He turned her over and she helped him get her nightshirt off. She tugged his off and ran her fingers over the sensitive skin beside the automail. Ed's breath hissed. He kissed her again and then trailed kisses down her neck. He nibbled gently on her ear lobe, which made her wiggle beneath him. He smiled seductively. She gasped, never had Ed looked at her that way. She pulled Ed's hair tie out his braid and he shook his hair loose. It spilled around his shoulders in a golden wave. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled his head down. She kissed him. His hand ran over one of her breasts and the sensitive nipple that hardened instantly. She let out a moan that told Ed that she enjoyed what he was doing. He brought his head down and took the coral peak into his mouth. Winry let out a low cry of pleasure. He nipped gently drawing another cry from her. Winry let her hands travel down until she reached his pants. She tugged at the tie and slid one hand under the band. Ed gasped when she touched his arousal. She jerked her had back, her face flaming.

"No. It's alright. You didn't hurt me."

"I didn't?"

"No."

She grew braver then. She hooked her fingers under the band of his pants and pulled them down. It was Ed's turn to blush then. She looked at him and he nodded. She also pulled down his light blue boxers and she gasped. She had never guessed that a man could be so…big. She reached out and touched him gently. He jerked and gasped. She now knew that what he was feeling was pleasure and not pain. She gently stroked him and he jerked again. He let out a groan from deep in his throat. Suddenly he flipped over and caught her hand.

"Stop, before you unman me, Winry."

He kissed her again. He stroked her in ways she never knew possible until suddenly he was above her. He looked down at her. She nodded signaling that it was what she wanted. He pressed into her gently until he reached her barrier. She knew it would hurt but the pain would fade. She nodded again and he broke the thin barrier. She cried out in pain.

"Sshh. It's all right."

Soon the pain was gone and pleasure took its place as he thrust into her again and again. He stroked her passion until it consumed them both in its fiery inferno. Suddenly she stiffened and cried out as she came. Ed followed suit soon after. They lay there together not caring if anyone them. Winry fell asleep with her head on her lover's chest. Ed fell asleep soon afterwards.

(Morning)

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

That's it for now people. Reviews will be welcomed. Flames will be ignored completely. Thanks for reading.

_ Next time- "I can't believe this! You two are too young to be doing these kinds of things!"_

"_I don't fucking care Colonel Basterd! I love Winry. We plan on getting married one day……… There is no way I'm going to let her go!"……… "Why don't you understand this? I came so close to death and I realized that I couldn't die because of her! Not only her, I still have a brother who needs me! I promised that I would get his body back!"_

_ Roy and Ed's audience stared in shock. Izumi looked between the two of them………this was going to get very ugly._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Split Second Changes**_

Hi people! Thanks for all the reviews you all have sent me! I'm glad you people like my story. And I'm also grateful to the person who stopped threatening me with a scythe. I don't like scythes. Oh also for all of those who have noticed that I forgot the disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!!!!!!!!!!!! There, my disclaimer for all three chapters, and for every other chapter.

_Last time- "OH MY GOD!"_

Chapter 3 

Roy stared at the sleeping couple in disbelief. Ed shot up as best he could without his automail arm. Winry blushed as she covered herself and stared at Roy. Roy went red in the face and Ed knew that Roy was diffidently angry.

"Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell, get dressed right now. I want you both down stairs in 5 minutes." He ordered.

They stared at the door as it slammed. Ed winced.

"Damnit." Ed cursed loudly

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Winry. All I know is that I won't back down for him or anyone else in this matter. You don't need to say anything." Ed said.

"Ed. You are always fighting alone. Let me fight with you even if it is just this one time. Let me fight, for me, for you…for us."

"Winry." Ed smiled. "I knew I could always count on you to be there for me when no one else was."

"What are loved ones for?" Winry asked with a smile.

"Everything."

They went down the stairs and sat down in the living room. Roy stood angrily facing the window. He turned around and glared at the two of them.

"I can't believe this! You two are too young to be doing these kinds of things!"

"I don't fucking care Colonel Basterd! I love Winry. We plan to get married one day!"

"Edward your too young to even think about marriage!" Roy roared. "Let these stupid ideas go!"

"There is no way I'm letting her go!"

"Edward you're acting like a selfish child!"

"Why don't you understand this? I came so close to death and I realized that I couldn't die because of her! Not only her, I also have a brother who needs me! I promised that I would get his body back!"

Roy and Ed's audience stared in shock. Izumi looked between the two of them. Even without Ed's automail being attached this was going to get very ugly.

"Colonel Mustang I don't think you realize that this is mine and Ed's decision. We chose what we thought was best. We knew that when we crossed that boundary that we could never go back, that we could never change what happened, that we could not redo what had been done. We knew what we did and we don't plan to go on with our lives as if nothing had ever happened between us. You can't make us forget and you can't make us stay away from one another. I speak for me, for Ed, for what has made us what we are right now. You CAN NOT stop love or the people that it binds together for all eternity. One way or another we would have found a way to get to each other if you separated us. I would follow Ed to the end of the earth and back if it meant staying with him. I think you know what I'm talking about. There is one person who feels the same way about you. She would do anything to stay close to you, to protect you. You know whom I speak of. If you don't know who it is then you're completely blind." Winry said her voice full of determination.

"Winry's right Colonel Mustang, so is brother. They need each other more than you know. Someone told me that every man needs a woman to give him the love and moral support that only she can give him. It is the same for a woman. I can only hope that one day I can have that kind of love in my life. What brother and Winry have together is special and delicate. Leave them be. Besides I really want to be an uncle."

"GAH! AL! We're not planning that far head yet! Hold your horses bro, children can wait until later."

"Yeah Al. We just want to be together right now. But maybe there will be children in our future." Winry's eyes became soft at the thought of little children running around the house and calling her mommy and Ed daddy. She smiled a smile that made everyone look at her.

'She's too beautiful.' Ed thought. He put his arm over her shoulder and pulled her close to him.

Roy noticed the possessive light in Ed's eyes, a look that said that Winry was his and that he would never give her up for anything. He sighed. He did know what Winry meant. He knew that Reza was still waiting for him, she always would wait for him. One day he would have to tell Reza how he really felt, but not yet. "But I am also much older than you two."

"So? Who cares? Me and Winry don't care about age." Ed said.

"Okay enough fighting. Lets go get something to eat." Izumi said roughly. "After breakfast is over you need to see if your wounds are healing properly."

"Yes Master." Ed said obediently.

"That's right. After everything that's been happening I think everyone of you guys needs a break." Pinako said.

"Granny Pinako is right. You all are going nuts staying here. Colonel Mustang my brother is fine now. You can go back to Central." Al said.

Roy turned pale, "Um, well about that…I didn't tell my First Lieutenant that I was leaving. I didn't tell her Full Metal was missing either. If she finds out I'm as good as dead."

"Why didn't you tell her?" Ed looked horrified.

"Because I knew she would kill me anyway." Roy snapped.

"God! You just had to make things more complicated for all of us didn't you?" Ed growled.

"I couldn't tell her! If I did she would have never let me leave Central. In fact she would have sent some of my 'more competent soldiers' to find you. Hopefully she'll still be on vacation."

"I hope so or it will be your head Mustang!" Ed snarled.

"Boys enough, come eat now." Winry said.

"FOOD!" Ed was just about starving. He forgot about his fight with Roy and rushed into the kitchen.

Izumi chuckled, "Same old Ed. Mention food and he forgets everything."

"Sometimes I'm grateful for his high metabolism." Roy muttered under his breath.

Breakfast was extremely quiet. Due to the fight Ed refused to talk to Roy now. Al and Winry exchanged worried glances when Izumi glared at them. Pinako and Siguar remained quiet only looking at their plates as they ate. They knew not to get into this kind of argument.

Suddenly Winry's head shot up. "Ed! I just remembered. Just before you woke up from your injuries I finished the automail. We can get it back on today if you want to."

"Yes. I feel funny without it."

"Funny?"

"Doesn't feel normal without it on. I don't like it. Feels like something is missing and it messes with my train of thought."

"Oh. Well after breakfast I reattach it. Okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good to me."

When breakfast was over Ed sat on the couch. Winry came out with the automail arm and placed it in position. "Hold still Ed. I don't want to hurt you any more than I have to."

Ed nodded paling ever so slightly. He closed his eyes just as she started to count.

"One…two…THREE!" She rammed the automail arm into the port.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I hate that part." Ed gasped. He moved the mechanical arm up and down.

"How does it feel?" She asked nervously.

"Lighter. My shoulder is sore now. It always is after you do that. Luckily it only lasts for a little while."

"That's good. I'm glad that it's lighter. It gives you more mobility and it is stronger to."

"That's great! I can't wait to test it. That is when I'm better." Ed said looking at Winry.

Winry smiled at him. "You're going to take it easy for a couple days, at least."

"Well that isn't too long. I can wait three days." Ed said.

"Yes you sure can. And after those three days you've got a lot coming to you Edward." Izumi came out of the kitchen.

Ed held back a wince, but Izumi saw his muscles flinch slightly, it was almost unnoticeable. She frowned softly. 'Ed may think he's so strong, but he is still so young.' She looked at the couple who looked at her expectantly.

"I understand Master." Ed grinned. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Izumi shook her head. Sometimes she wondered about his sanity and his maturity level. "You're just weird, Edward."

Sorry that it's so short. I just don't have the time to write anymore right now. I just turned 16 yesterdayon January 26and everything is kinda going crazy. Well I hope you like it. Bye.


	4. Hiya

I Know that I'm not suppose to do Author's Notes but this is a emergency. School has me bogged down so much that I can't get anything done. I promise to update as much as I can during the summer. I want to thank all of my very patient fans who have been waiting a long time. I will try to start working on my stories asap. Oh! And coming soon is my newest story that I am writing. It will be called** _Repeat of Time_**A FullMetal Alchemist fanfic for those who have read my other one.


End file.
